The Trooper Awards
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Just something me, Alex, and Fallon thought up. Awards for the Troopers/MaSho/Both. Our opinions, so don't flame. In the spirit of the Grammy's.. Gotta love this stuff.
1. Part 1: Looks

The Trooper Awards  
Episode 1: Movie-Star Quality Looks- Or To Die For, Literally?  
  
A/N: Inspired by Dragon Ball Angels The Goten Shrine's Dragon Ball Z awards, and in the spirit of the many award ceremony's that have been going on lately, here are the awards for characters from Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, hosted by Fallon Sanada, Alexandra (Alex) Koriyana, and Rhys Starhawk.  
  
WARNING: This is only our opinions. If you disagree, please don't flame. These are our opinions, and you have been warned.  
  
A/N: BTW, please review or catch me at evil_kayura@hotmail.com and give me ideas for more and who they could be to! Please? *Fallon*  
  
  
PART ONE- MOVIE-STAR QUALITY LOOKS, OR TO DIE FOR- LITERALLY  
FASHION, LOOKS, AND ALL THINGS MOVIE-LIKE  
  
  
Hottest Guy: TOUMA!!!  
Alex: Well duh.  
Fallon: SEIJI!  
Rhys: *sweatdrop* I'm not commenting, since I'm a guy.  
Fallon: What about Rhys?  
Rhys: I'm not a YST character.  
Alex: Besides that you'd flunk.  
  
Coolest Girl: Lady Kayura  
Rhys: No duh. She kicks ass.  
Fallon: Well at least he didn't say Nasuti..  
Alex: EVIL!  
  
Most Bishonen: Touma  
  
Weirdest Trooper Hair Style: Seiji  
Alex: I like his hair.. But yes, it's weird.  
  
Weirdest MaSho Hair Style: Anubisu  
Fallon: He's got Wolverine (from the X-Men) hair!  
  
Coolest Clothes: Tie Between Touma And Ryo  
Rhys: I like Touma's outfits..  
Fallon: I have a coat like his...  
  
Best Sword: Tie Between Seiji And Anubisu  
Alex: Umm... Duh?  
  
Best Voice (in the American dub): Seiji  
Alex: I love his VOICE.  
Fallon: Very cool.  
Rhys: Accents don't really count in this catagory..  
  
Best Accent (in English dub): Shin  
Rhys: About time there was a catagory Touma could have scored in and he didn't.  
Alex: You take that back. Touma rocks.  
  
Shortest: Jun (Yuli)  
  
Shortest Trooper: Shin  
  
Shortest MaSho: Naaza  
  
Tallest Trooper: Seiji  
  
Tallest MaSho: Rajura  
  
Most Colorful: Touma  
Rhys: I give you... BLUE HAIR.  
Fallon: I LIKE his hair!  
Alex: Me too.  
  
Ugliest Bad Guy: Arago  
Rhys: He's been wearing that mask for thousands of years.. If he took it off..  
Fallon: ACK! That's BAD acne!  
  
Most Normal Hair Style: Ryo  
Fallon: SEIJI!  
Alex: Nuh-uh. I'd like to meet the guy who really has hair like that.  
Rhys: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
  
A/N: There's episode one. The fashion and movie-stuff. Oh well..  
Chapter Two should be up by now..  
The Hosts 


	2. Part 2: 'Tude

The Trooper Awards  
Part Two: Are They Considerate And Kind, Good And Pure, Or Cruel And Evil?  
  
  
A/N: Part two of the Trooper Awards! Standard warning and disclaimer applies.  
  
WARNING: Any mention from here-on-in of fan-fics or their authors is all in fun, and mainly positive. I can't help it. I'm just a HUGE fan of some fan-fic authors that their names seem to find their ways into my works.. *Rhys*  
  
  
  
PART TWO: ARE THEY CONSIDERATE AND KIND, GOOD AND PURE, OR CRUEL AND EVIL?  
THAT 'TUDE, COOLNESS, AND ALL THINGS ATTITUDE  
  
Coolest Character: Touma  
Fallon: Seiji?  
Alex: Second-coolest.  
Fallon: Darn.  
  
Most Kawaii Trooper: Shin  
Rhys: ??? o_O  
Fallon: LOL!  
Alex: He's too cute sometimes.  
  
Most Kawaii MaSho: Rajura  
Rhys: Since when were the MaSho KAWAII? o_O  
  
Most Kickass Yoroi: Kikoutei  
Fallon: TENKU!!! ^_^  
Alex: She's psyco...  
Rhys: We knew that.  
  
Most Kickass Without Yoroi: Shuu  
Fallon: Duh. He's physically the strongest.  
Alex: I think Touma ran a close second.  
Rhys: Yeah, he kicks ass even WITHOUT the yoroi.  
Fallon: So does Shuu.  
  
Coolest TV-Show Run ONLY Baddie: Kenboukyo  
Rhys: AKA Lord Saberstryke  
Fallon: Yeh, and he had Kokuen-Oh!!  
Alex: Remind me to get you a stuffed animal... *sweatdrop*  
  
Coolest OAV-Only Baddie: The Possessed Korin no Yoroi  
Fallon: DAMN STRAIGHT!  
Rhys: What about Touma?  
Alex & Fallon: WHAT?  
Rhys: Luna thought he was a bad-guy.  
Fallon: That doesn't count.  
  
Coolest OAV-Only Good-Guy: Suzunagi  
Rhys: *dryly* Luna?  
Alex: She tried to kill Touma.  
Rhys: Oh. Yeah.  
  
Worst Luck: Naaza  
  
Best Luck: Ryo  
  
Acts Cutest: Shin  
  
Most Annoying: Jun  
Rhys: I dunno, Nasuti runs a close second..  
Alex: You're telling ME.  
  
Cutest As A Kid: Touma  
Rhys: THESE ARE RIGGED!  
  
Most Mysterious Trooper: Tie Between Seiji And Touma  
Fallon: You never really hear that much from them, especially about how they feel.  
Rhys: And they never tell the others much about their home lives, either.  
  
Most Mysterious MaSho: Rajura  
Alex: They don't even show that he has a PERSONALITY.  
Fallon: But they DO show that he is capable of sucking up to Arago.  
  
Most Loveable Attitude: Shin  
  
Smartest: Touma  
  
Most Spiritually In-Tune: Seiji  
Rhys: Eh-heh..  
Alex: These ARE rigged.  
Fallon: ^_^  
  
Most Dangerous When Angered: Seiji or Shin  
Alex: They don't get angry easily, but don't ACTUALLY anger them.  
Rhys: See Ebonhawk's "Duct Tape" stories for details.  
  
Most Perverted: ...?  
Alex: Ideas, anyone?  
Fallon: I don't think ANY of them are perverted.  
Rhys: *laughs* Try telling some authors that.  
Fallon: EVIL!  
  
Most Likely Trooper To Rob A Bank: Ryo  
Alex: Rhys, I don't wanna know how you ended up with that question..  
Rhys: I'm crazy. Live with it.  
  
Funniest: Shuu  
  
  
  
A/N: That's part two.  
Part three should be up. 


	3. Part 3: On The Battlefield

The Trooper Awards  
Part Two: On The Battlefield  
  
  
A/N: Standard disclaimer and warnings apply.  
  
  
  
PART TWO: ON THE BATTLEFIELD  
DO THEY FIGHT FAIR, OR ARE THEY LOW DOWN AND DIRTY?  
  
Best Fight Scene: The Troopers' Defeat Of Arago  
Fallon: Two Words: Shirtless Troopers.  
Alex: Oh hell yeah!  
Rhys: You two are sick.  
Fallon: Like you should talk, Kayura-lover.  
  
Best Defeat Of The Troopers: Naaza  
Alex: For when he nearly killed both Ryo and Shin.  
Fallon: ;_; Poor Troopers!  
  
Best Defeat Of The MaSho: Touma  
Fallon: For when he split Shuten's helmet in half.  
Alex: And here I thought she'd yell "Seiji" again..  
  
Best Defeat Of Shuten: Touma  
Rhys: We've been over this.  
  
Best Defeat Of Rajura: Shuu  
Rhys: For when he overcame the illusions and hit him with a sure-kill.  
  
Best Defeat Of Anubisu: Seiji  
Fallon: Finally!  
Alex: For all the times that he has beaten Anubisu into the ground.  
  
Best Defeat Of Naaza: Shin  
Rhys: When Naaza killed the fish...  
Alex: Poor fishies..  
Rhys: And Shin got mad and pounded him.  
  
Best Defeat Of Lady Kayura: ....?  
Alex: We need nominees, people!  
  
Best Defeat Of Ryo: Arago  
Fallon: We HAD to get him in on this, didn't we?  
Alex: For the time he nearly killed Ryo's friends and thus rendered the bearer of Rekka useless.  
Rhys: Naaza was a close second for that time on the volcano..  
  
Best Defeat Of Shuu: Rajura  
Alex: For the illusions, buddy, the illusions.  
Fallon: And the spider-webs.. Man, those were creepy.  
  
Best Defeat Of Shin: Naaza  
Rhys: For excellent use of venom.  
  
Best Defeat Of Seiji: Shuten  
Fallon: Anubisu would've gotten in here, but he never really WON Seiji.  
Alex: *waving green flag* Wooo.. Go Seiji.  
  
Best Defeat Of Touma: Lady Kayura  
Alex: Just fer being all-around kickass.  
Fallon: That woulda been a cool fight if Kayura hadn't won.  
Rhys: Hey, I like her!  
  
Strongest: Ryo With Kikoutei  
Alex: I dunno if Shuten even counted in this, since he's dead..  
Fallon: ...  
  
Weakest: Jun  
Rhys: Duh.  
  
Most Useless: Jun  
Fallon: He just is.  
  
Most Useful: Touma  
Rhys: This is rigged.  
Alex: Well, brains over brawn, y'know.  
  
Best Fighter: ..  
Fallon: We need more nominees.  
  
Strongest Girl: Kayura  
  
Most Pathetic Bad Guy: Sun Devil  
Alex: Took all of one episode to get rid of.  
  
Most Evil MaSho: Anubisu  
Alex: No duh, he's got the armor of YAMI, DARKNESS!  
Fallon: And he likes being called a demon..  
Alex: That too.  
  
Trooper With The Most Evil Tendancies: Seiji  
Alex: For the possessed-armor in the OAV Gaiden.  
Fallon: That wasn't HIS fault.  
Alex: Still...  
  
Purest Character: Kaos  
  
Purest Trooper: Shin  
  
Purest MaSho: Shuten  
Fallon: Don't mention him! _ 


	4. Part 4: The Leftovers

The Trooper Awards  
Part Four: All Things Left Over  
  
A/N: Standard warnings and disclaimer.  
  
  
  
PART FOUR: ALL THINGS LEFT OVER  
ROMANCE, FAN-FICS, EATING CONTESTS.. WE'VE GOT IT ALL!  
  
Eats Most: Shuu  
Rhys: Uh, duh.  
  
Eats Least: Nasuti  
Rhys: You don't ever see her EAT.  
  
Worst Fan-Fic Match: Anything shounen-ai, SeijixNasuti, or ToumaxNasuti  
Rhys: Indecisive?  
Fallon: I don't MIND shounen-ai..  
Alex: Well, still...  
  
Most Likely Couple: Ryo And Nasuti  
  
Best Match For Touma: Kayura  
  
Best Match For Ryo: Nasuti  
  
Best Match For Shuu: ...  
Fallon: Another need for nominees.  
  
Best Match For Shin: Ummm.. Ideas, anyone?  
  
Best Match For Seiji: I dunno, you tell me.  
Rhys: What about FALLON?  
Fallon: *takes a bow*  
  
Best Match For Shuten: We have a need of nominees.  
  
Best Match For Rajura: ??  
  
Best Match For Naaza: We don't know.  
  
Best Match For Anubisu: Dunno.  
  
Oldest: Tie Between Arago And Kaos  
  
Youngest: Jun  
  
Youngest Trooper: Touma  
  
Youngest MaSho: Shuten  
  
Oldest Trooper: Shin  
  
Oldest MaSho: It's either Anubisu or Rajura..  
  
Most Often Kept In Character In FanFics: Shin  
Fallon: He's more often IC, unlike the others.  
  
Least Often Kept In Character In FanFics: Seiji  
Rhys: That's right. Earth to fanfic writers: Seiji is NOT a flirt!  
Fallon: Evil, evil stereotypes..  
  
Weirdest Childhood: Seiji  
Fallon: His parents dressed him up like a GIRL, for goodness sake!  
Alex: Sad, but true.  
Rhys: Let us have a moment of silence for Seiji's dignity.  
  
Best Childhood: Shuu  
  
Worst Childhood: Touma  
Fallon: Although Ryo and Shin tie for second place.  
Alex: Poor Touma-chan..  
  
  
A/N: Anyway, that's all... for NOW! Give me ideas for more, and there shall be more! I also need to update once people send me suggestions for some of those pairings. I know, I'm pretty bad at the awards thing, but hey, first time for everything, ne?  
The Hosts  
  
Send Ideas To Fallon Or Alex At evil_kayura@Hotmail.com 


End file.
